Elastomeric seals, and particularly synthetic rubber seals, are made by compounding fillers and elastomers to produce a material having certain desired properties. It has been known, heretofore, that synthetic rubber seals having a specific gravity above a predetermined value, tend to deteriorate in certain brake fluids. Apparently certain materials in the brake fluid (probably alcohol) cause a deterioration of the heavier compounding materials, either because the heavier materials are not resistant or they detract from the resistance of the lighter compounding materials. The good and bad seals may have specific gravities that differ by as little as 0.02. In the past it was known that seals having a specific gravity above a particular value tended to be softened by brake fluid, but prior to the present invention there has not been, to my knowledge, a continuous process of separation based on this principle.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a process which will continuously separate parts having a difference in specific gravity of as low as 0.02.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a continuous process of the above described type which will adequately separate intricately shaped parts having surface irregularities which tend to form air pockets.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments that are described with reference to the accompanying drawings.